Mind Games
by YuriYaoiPrincess
Summary: L has handcuffed himself to Light as to make sure that Light can't be Kira as to see if deaths will still occur under his careful watch. But as they soon realize, nothing is private when you're enemy is chained to you. Warning. This is yaoi smut. Be warned.


Hi! Welcome to my story about teenage boy romance! Warning, there may be extreme yaoi-liciousness that may cause increased fangirling, a bloody nose, increased happiness, and possible yaoi infatuation. If any of these symptoms occur, continue reading and leave a comment. Thank you.

* * *

><p>L sat at the table trying to eat his cake while Light sat talking with Misa.<p>

"So you two are huncuffed together, why?" Misa inquired staring at the metal chain that bound Light and L together.

"It's to make sure that Light can't be Kira. As long as we're handcuffed together I'll know every thing he says and talks." L answered trying to scrape the last bit of frosting of the plate with his fork.

"Ya, everywhere I go, he comes too."

"Wait what about when one of you has to use the restroom?" She asks cracking a smile. The two boys slowly turn towards their chained wrists.

"L, take the handcuffs off. Now." Light says as he realizes that he'd even have to sleep in the same bed as the hunched over genius.

"We can't be too sure if your Kira, and honestly Light, it's not like I haven't seen you change before. We might've accidentally left a camera in your closet when we took all our gear back." L calmly replies as we tries to reach for his cup of tea, when he sees Light's fist flying towards his face. He swiftly swings his foot connecting with lights face as the fist connects with his. Misa jumps back, trying to avoid getting caught in the scrimmage between the two. Then as soon as it had started L stands up and calmly says "Light... I have to use the restroom."

"No you don't! You just want to get back at me for hitting you!"

"Didn't I already get back at you by kicking you? And besides I've drank quite a bit of tea so it's only logical I'd have to relieve myself. Come along." L starts heading for the door when Light hold tight to the chain. "I'm not having my hand that close to yours while you take a piss!" He yanks the chain causing L to fall into him, where they fall back onto the couch. Light is stunned to find the pale detective lying on top of him, with their faces only centimeters apart.

"Pardon me, Light?"

"Y-Yes?" Light stammers as he can smell the strawberries on L's breath.

"Now that your knee is digging into my kidney, I really must use the restroom." Shocked Light slide off the couch while L straitens himself.

"Um ya, sorry. Just use your right hand okay?" L shrugs and starts for the door once again.

X x X

Light stand with his back against the tiled wall while L stands in front of the urinal. He can't help but wonder how many times Ryuk had seen people going to the bathroom or in the shower, without them knowing a Shinigami was watching. Did they like to see people naked too? He'd have to ask once these blasted handcuffs came off. He felt wrist get lightly yanked by the chain, and out of curiosity he looked to see if L was done but instead when he turned his head, L stood starring at him with no pants or underwear on. Light was frozen, wether it was shock or embarrassment he couldn't take his eyes away from the frail and pale boy's crotch.

L decides he should explain as he sees Light gawking at his dick, "Earlier, when I accidentally fell on you, you didn't resist anything. You lay there blushing waiting for me to move without saying a word. Along with all the times I see you with Misa, but never look like you enjoy it when you two hug. This lead me wonder if your sexual persuasion was more towards the masculine variety. And as of you starring at me while I'm mostly naked and you're starting to drool, confirms my suspicion. So I ask you alight Yagami, do you like men?" Light suddenly snaps out of his hypnosis as he wipes the saliva from his bottom lip. He looks L in the eyes and can feel his checks flush.

"I-I don't feel that way towards men! So I'd appreciate it if you'd put you pants back on!" Light can barely get the words out as he turns to stare at the wall.

"Is that so? Then if you don't like men, then do you like boys? Those of us who just don't look manly?" L asks as he steps closer to the shivering boy. He can see a bump in Lights pants and gently runs his finger over it, eliciting a small whimper from Light. He hadn't intended to go this far, but Lights curiosity had peaked and he wondered how far Yagami would let him go.

"Light?" Light turns to find L once again only a few centimeters away from his face and the smell of strawberries making his mind spin. All he can do is make a small "Hnn?" As he feels L's hand on his pants, drawing circles near his hardening dick.

L stops his hand with his thumb inside the waist of Light's jeans and boxers. He moves his mouth to Lights ear and whispers, "Do you want me?" This is all Light can take as they room starts to fade.

When Light comes to, he sees Misa standing over him looking worried and L crouched on the table biting his nail. "Oh Light, are you okay?" She asks grabbing feeling his forehead. He just rolls his head and stares at the ceiling. L had made him lose his composure twice and Light makes a mental tally. L: two points, Light: zero. He smiles and rest his arm over his eyes and thinks to himself.

'Lets see if I can't even the score.'


End file.
